


It's Like The Werewolf Version of Romeo and Juliet, Only, They're Biologically Inclined To Be Mates So It's Not A Choice... Not Really...

by DeathsLastPrayer



Series: Mating Ain’t Easy When Your Mate Is An Alpha Wannabe [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Lots of Sex, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Series of chapters, Sex, and soul binding or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLastPrayer/pseuds/DeathsLastPrayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which: Jean and Eren accept the fact that they're different (very different) but they're willing to work through it (mostly) because working through it means talking and sex but, mainly, sex. Yup.</p><p>Werewolf!Jean x Werewolf!Eren in an A/B/O setting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like The Werewolf Version of Romeo and Juliet, Only, They're Biologically Inclined To Be Mates So It's Not A Choice... Not Really...

**Author's Note:**

> This is sooooooo unedited! That said, please forgive any errors this time around. I'll come back and fix it later, I swear!

“Where have you been?” It’s the first thing his mother asks when he reaches their cabin at the retreat. 

And Jean only has one answer that he doesn’t deliver lightly because he’s still pissed at her on top of everything else that’s going on. So he bites out in between tugging a shirt on, “Mating.” Because, apparently, that’s what he was doing. 

Or did. 

And he’s- He’s- He can’t even believe what he is with that other wolf because he grew up with the idea that being paired off was a myth. An old legend that the pack elders used to tell for fun because even they don’t believe soul-binding is a possibility. 

But Jean’s not stupid. 

He’s always been one of those people that lean towards logic and cold hard facts. In this case, it’s not hard. 

Fact: for three nights and two days, he had carnal sex with a gorgeous wolf in the woods. For three nights and two days, all he did was fuck, wrestle, hunt, and fuck some more. 

Fact: knotting occurred. He knotted for the first time in his life and he was lodged inside of someone and possessive and more wolf than he’s ever been. And, fine. It was fucking amazing. More than amazing. 

Fact: when that other alpha showed up, all of his instincts screamed “protect what’s mine” and he couldn’t fight them. 

Fact: he still can’t fight those instincts and it’s taking every ounce of control that he has not to turn around and go out into the forest to retrieve his mate. To take back what’s his. 

Fact: he can feel Eren. Can sense him down to a heartbeat and a pulse. Can connect with emotions that don’t belong to him but thrum pleasantly beneath his own like a reminder of being intertwined without actually being intertwined. 

Jean believes those facts and his feelings and- and he’s fucking screwed. Completely screwed. 

He never wanted this. Never wanted a mate or to bury himself in the fucking wolf community more than he already was (despite what his parents and pack mates expected). He never intended to be responsible for a life that didn’t and doesn’t belong to him. Jean’s plans were simple: bachelor life, integration into human society, make money, and travel. Very simple. 

And now he can’t think about himself without automatically considering his ma- without considering Eren. 

Their lives are eternally linked. For better or for worse. 

Fuck. 

“Mating?” His mom sounds curious and confused. 

Jean forgot that she was even there but- “Mating. Fucking. Indulging in someone’s heat because-” 

She growls as a warning and he heeds it. Because he loves her and respects her, not because it holds any weight. “Who? Where?” 

If only he knew the answers to those very questions… “I’ll let you know. I’m going back out.” He _needs_ to get to Eren –as irritating as that is and sounds. He _needs_ to like he needs to breathe. 

“Jean, the pack leader wants to talk to you. He’s been waiting to talk to you for three days.” If she sounds tired, it’s because she is. She’s tired of his rebellious stage and tired of her son fighting who and what he is or is to become. 

“Hold him off a few more hours.” 

“Jean-” 

Jean sighs and stares at his mom. Really stares at her. “Please, mom. Just… I need a few hours.” 

She’s never been able to turn down her only son. “You have five. Make good use of them and I expect a full explanation when you get back.” 

Despite himself, Jean’s smiling because- “I love you! See you soon.” 

She doesn’t get the chance to reply before he’s out of the door. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

Jean strips at the edge of the forest before he shifts and darts between the trees like Hell is at his heels. Like it’s the most natural thing when it isn’t because there aren’t a lot of opportunities to be this free back in the real world. 

And he considers life outside of the forest or retreats or heats or any of that other wolf bullshit _real_ life because that’s where he spends most of his time and that’s where his actual life takes place. Where he’s a college senior completing his degree in psychology and evolutionary biology and competing in swim meets (because he has a physical advantage but he only uses it slightly –knows how to scale back to win just enough). Where his name is influential and he lives in a manor and he has a pool and maids and no real responsibilities aside from the ones he imposes upon himself. Where he can fuck whoever he wants, whenever he wants and hold no attachments or can have friends that know nothing about rank or obedience and can just be. 

Jean prefers the real world. 

But, the closer he’s getting to Eren –to that scent and that pulse and those emotions thrumming just beneath his own- he’s starting to think that _this_ world has it’s perks. Not perks that he wants or planned for (which still pisses him off) but he’s compelled to like them all the same. 

Fucking instincts… 

Maybe it’s a sideffect of being bound or whatever but Jean craves Eren like he craves the life that he lives and he’s sure that’s not healthy or natural. 

Supernatural. 

Like himself. 

When Eren’s scent is unbearably close, Jean realizes it’s because Eren’s rushing at him with golden eyes and pitch black fur glinting beneath the dull glow of the moon. And before Jean can do or say anything, he’s being tackled to the ground but it only lasts half a second before he has Eren pinned beneath him with his canines that shift to teeth embedded in a smooth shoulder. Eren’s panting a bit and his chest is heaving and Jean is intoxicated by the sound of that heart thumping and the sweat clinging to bare skin but he’s put off by the other scent etched into that gorgeous tan flesh. He licks at Eren’s shoulder –kisses the spot before sitting up and crouching over the gorgeous man beneath him. 

A man that he knows absolutely nothing about (disregarding his name) but wants to devote his everything to without really consenting to it. Not to say that he wouldn’t have made the same choice if they’d met somewhere else because- well- Eren is beautiful, no doubt. Dark hair, big and unimaginable blue-green eyes, tan skin that’s smooth (even where it’s marred with scars). Eren is beautiful. And his scent is _everything_. 

But Jean still wishes he had a cognitive choice in all of this. The choice to shut down the urge to chase and crave Eren. The choice to walk away and never turn back. The choice to ignore the alpha scents clinging to what’s _his_ and making him growl low in his throat and causing him to bend his head and lap at Eren’s neck and- 

“We need to talk.” Eren pushes Jean off of him and sits up. His shoulder is tingling and he knows why –can feel it down to his toes. Jean wants to erase Mikasa’s scent and Eren wants to let him but he equally doesn’t want that and it’s fucking annoying. So fucking annoying. “Just, quell your instincts for a bit so we can talk this through, yeah.” 

“Can’t…” Jean bites out because it’s driving him crazy that _his_ mate has some other alpha’s scent pressed into him and the nerve- the irrational nerve. 

So he can’t help pinning Eren to the ground and licking at his lips and feeling smug when Eren obediently opens his mouth to let Jean dominate him. And Jean takes that as permission to continue. To keep lapping at a slick tongue and teeth and gums. To press his body against Eren’s as he settles between warm naked thighs and gets pulled impossibly closer by inviting arms. 

This person –this _wolf_ is his. All _his._ Just thinking about it makes Jean growl out, “Mine!” And he can’t stop himself from nipping and biting down Eren’s jaw, neck, shoulder… 

“Shit!” Eren’s squirming a bit and he feels feverish because Jean is –Jean is marking him and trying to imprint his everything onto him and Eren can’t turn him away. Can’t and wouldn’t, even if he could. 

Because- Because he’s so caught up in Jean claiming him and being owned. So biologically prone to embrace it while being mentally captivated and stimulated… He can’t think straight. Can’t. His mind is shutting down and giving way to instinct –instincts that he’s never denied or tried to shut down. He’s a wolf after all and wolves trust their instincts more than anything else. 

Right now, they’re yearning for Eren to submit and allow himself to be claimed. They’re saying that Jean is his too and now everyone will know it, just as they’ll know that someone has already plucked his soul and seared it to another’s. 

“All of you… all mine…” The words blend and fade against a heaving chest. They’re said between eager nips and licks to a caramel toned chest as Jean slides his mouth lower. Those words ricochet in the confines of his mind as he makes sure to taste every inch of Eren. To press his scent into him with his mouth. But it’s not enough. Not enough. So he lets his hand slip down between them and lets his fingers circle that puckered and sopping hole. He asks as a courtesy- “Can I?” 

When Eren whimpers and nods and keens beneath his touch, Jean knows that he doesn’t need to ask anything anymore. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

In the after (after Jean thoroughly fucks Eren and knots and fucks him while they’re impossibly tied together as Eren clings and eggs him on with lewd cries and taunts) is when Jean tries to regain himself. He’s seriously starting to go a little crazy because he’s less and less of himself when he’s around Eren. He’s a lot more of what his mother (and his pack) wants him to be: a wolf. An alpha who listens to gut feelings and follows senses without question. Someone who’s not a part of the _real_ world. Not entirely. 

Which is why he keeps reminding himself that, who he is when he’s with Eren is not _who he is_. So he has his own questions about all of the shit going on when he’s _not himself_ and he’s sure Eren has the answers. And Jean really needs answers because he’s never been one to walk into a situation blind. “Tell me what the fuck is going on.” 

Even though Jean’s tone is frigid and demanding, Eren doesn’t flinch. In fact, he lets Jean pull him closer because the fucking dog looks remorseful for using that kind of tone. For commanding him. Sadly, biological responses win out over logic and emotions (makes Eren bite his tongue because Jean’s apology hums through his veins). So Eren has to ignore the fact that he feels relieved and comforted by Jean’s stupid fucking remorse. “We’re eternal pairs. And if you don’t believe me, you’re a fucking idiot because-” 

“I believe you. I mean, fuck… I can feel you. From your heart thudding to every emotion and I’m not talking about when we’re all wrapped up in each other. I mean… Earlier, I knew exactly where you were because I couldn’t stop thinking about it or who you were with or how much you’re mine and…” And Jean trails off because it’s too fucking much but, at the same time, it’s now his reality. Their reality. 

A bizarre turn of events. 

Eren smiles a bit and nods his head because he gets it and doesn’t (the same as Jean) but- well- he’s sort of prepared for all of this or, at the very least, the potential for it all. “I know. Umm… what do they teach dogs about being soul-bound?” Because he needs a baseline of Jean’s knowledge so that he can make sure the mutt has a firm grasp on the weight of everything and they need to be on the same page. 

“It’s a myth. An old wise tale that people made up to give kids hope for love or whatever. The wolf version of a romance story.” Or so he’s been told his whole life but now… well… Jean doesn’t even know how to tell the pack that they were and are wrong. So wrong. 

“A myth…” Of course those of Canis descent would deem soul-binding a myth. They lost their way, betrayed their roots, and denounced their creator… finding eternity is probably something that’s been stripped from them. “It’s very real. It’s what we are. And we have to deal with it, even if we don’t want to.” 

“I figured as much. You’ve got a plan?” 

“My pack leader intends to meet with your leader tomorrow.” 

“By himself?” 

Eren frowns, “With two or three others. Why?” 

Jean sighs through his nose. “An unknown alpha stepping into their territory-” 

Eren scoffs at that and scoots back a bit –stands up because he needs space after being reminded that they are so very, very different. “All of this is our territory. You dogs are in _our_ space.” 

Now Jean’s frowning because that’s the second or third time Eren’s referred to him or them as dogs and something about the way he says the word pisses him off. “What the hell is that? Dogs? Really? We’re calling names?” 

Eren takes a deep breath and thinks back to Erwin’s advice about being careful of their differences and having an adult conversation- “It’s… Where I’m from, we don’t consider your kind werewolves. We consider you dogs because you’ve lost a lot of what makes us _us._ There’s a lot more to it than that but… but I’m not here to argue with you.” Because he’s not. That would be counter-productive and he’s trying- he’s trying to- Fuck. He’s not sure what they’re trying to do but he knows that he needs the bastard now and vice versa. “We’re different but we need to figure out a way to make this thing work despite that, yeah.” 

Jean stares and studies Eren’s face and knows that the asshole is being sincere because he can feel it. But now he has a lot more questions. “What makes us different?” 

Without missing a beat, Eren starts rattling off the first things to come to mind, “Our upbringing, life styles, strength, values, beliefs, packs-” 

“Wait, wait, wait… how the hell do you even know we’re so different?” Because Jean’s never met anyone from the forest packs but he’s sure they’re not that different. 

Eren isn’t. “Is everyone in your pack raised to be strong, no matter their rank or dominance tier?” 

Jean’s face twists and his brow creases. “Not really… no.” Because alphas are at the top and alphas are all that matter, really. They make the decisions, they compete for dominance, they get ahead in both worlds. Betas and omegas… they’re passives or submissives. There’s no point in them being strong when they have strong pack members to lead, guide, and protect them. 

“In my pack and other packs from the forest, we are all raised to fight and hunt and defend what’s ours –it’s a matter of pride. One weak wolf makes for a weak pack. And weak wolves are eaten.” 

“How the hell does that even work? Betas and Omegas aren’t as strong as alphas and they damn sure don’t have the advantage over one.” Jean knows. 

Every retreat, they sit at the sidelines and observe or cheer on their respective better half or blend in. But they’re not built to do any more than that –nothing more than followers or potential mates. Hell, they can’t even deny or reject an alpha’s “command” so… So Jean can’t imagine an omega or beta being groomed into a warrior. 

Eren can tell what Jean’s thinking just from his expression –knows better how he feels because they’re connected but- but this is one of those things that they need to talk about. One of the things that they’ll have to come to understand about one another. “Betas and omegas can’t beat an alpha on their own, that’s true. But, if alphas didn't have the ability to command or wield their auras like a weapon, you wouldn't have the upper hand. Seeing as they do have those advantages... In groups, we’re trained by our alpha leaders to endure commands and we’re trained to work in numbers. We're also trained to be the strongest individuals that we can be. Alone, our place isn’t at the top but if we end up with someone who’s already there, it’s our duty to be a strong pillar by their side. To be useful. The kind of useful where, if we ever get attacked or go to war, we’ll know how to defend what’s ours as opposed to sitting idle and waiting to be conquered or waiting for victory.” Erwin’s face comes to mind when he prepares to say the next part because Eren’s probably heard his leader say those words over a dozen times- “Everyone in a pack needs to be useful in order to be effective. And because we’re useful, we’re respected, no matter our dominance tier.” 

Jean’s mind is reeling but only because (rare as they are) he can’t fathom respecting an _omega_ or teaching an _omega_ to be anything more than docile. A beta, sure. They’re very average and in numbers –yeah… Jean can see that working. They wouldn’t be respected but- yeah. Betas have the potential to be useful. Omegas, on the other hand… the wolf in him just can’t picture it. 

And the more he thinks about it… Omegas can turn out to be liabilities and troublesome mates (even if they’re capable of bearing the best offspring). Their heats draw every alpha within the vicinity near –makes for a lot of in-pack tension and fighting. They’re more frail and vulnerable than they aren’t. And even if they can function in human society, that means nil if they’re at the bottom of the pack and in constant need of protection within _that_ world. Not only that, omegas are the most susceptible to commands and scents and- and Jean stares at Eren. Really stares at him because it hits him. 

Eren’s an omega. 

A **_male_** omega. 

An omega who just passed heat. 

An omega who talks and acts like he stands on equal footing with his alpha partner. 

Different indeed. 

And everything that his mother never wanted for him. 

He groans and stares at Eren some more –the gorgeous, strong, and oddly confident omega that will become his eternity. “Fuck… you’re right. Right about us being different. So what? Our pack leaders meet and then what?” 

Eren honestly doesn’t know. Which he says. 

It makes Jean laugh sardonically because it’s just his luck. Always. 

“Neither one of us likes this situation but it is what it is. Because of that… I dunno. Maybe we should get to know each other, yeah?” It’s the best place to start because Eren only has his biases to work with and he’s trying here. Really trying. 

It’s what Armin would do and, right now, taking a page from Armin’s book isn’t an awful idea. 

“Yeah…” As fucked up as their situation is, there’s a strong compulsion to indulge in all things Eren and Jean can’t deny it. Despite how he feels and the dread that’s slowly settling in the pit of his stomach, he can’t forget the facts. 

Fact: Eren is his now and forever so why not figure him out while they’re not fighting or fucking? Why not see if they can’t settle their own quandaries about backgrounds and what not before packs and councils and elders and blah-de-fucking-blah make this whole thing a bigger and shittier situation than it already is? 

So Jean does what feels natural and he pulls Eren close, nuzzles his neck before resting his chin right in the crook and then he ignores how content the action makes him feel because he’ll never get used to that. Instead, he starts with, “I’m 21. I have one year of college left before I graduate. I’m from a well off family and I live a well-off life. But that’s life outside of this. My life as a wolf… Where I’m from, both of my parents are purebred and they’re both alphas. My parents come from respected families so everyone has high hopes for me. Which makes me the top candidate for leader so I’m always being tested when we get to the retreats.” Saying that last part out loud makes it very real –reminds Jean of one of those non-real world problems that he’s been avoiding but can’t. Not anymore. 

If he wants to protect Eren- protect what’s his- then he’ll have to assert his dominance. It’s as simple as that. Simple and fucked up. 

Eren laughs because a jolt zips down his spine when Jean gets possessive –almost like someone tickling him beneath the first layer of his skin. So that paired with Jean’s nuzzling and dissonant emotions is a bit amusing. Just a bit. “I’ve survived 18 Springs. We’re taught from books –dictionaries, thesauruses, non-fiction, fiction… it might sound hypocritical but, it’s good to know your enemy. I’m not sure if your kind keeps up with our native tongue but we have to learn that too and we’re also taught the history of our ancestors and elders. As for my family… My father is an alpha, my mother an omega, and my sister and I are twins. I’m sure you know how that goes.” 

Jean does. Has heard the stories about Alpha/Omega pairs. Even though it’s a taxing and rare coupling, the rewards far outweigh the troubles. That particular pair produces the strongest Alphas or the rarest in the pack, Omegas. But if they have twins… only one twin can be dominant… “Did you give up dominance for her?” 

Eren shrugs, “I’d give up my life for her so giving up a tier… that wasn’t a big deal. It was clear when we were presenting that she was the stronger one anyway and Mikasa’s a prodigy –a natural leader.” 

“And you’re not?” 

Eren frowns, “It’s not my concern anymore.” Because that’s not who he is and there’s no point in looking back on that particular piece of the past- “But, when we were pups, she wanted to mate with me, you know. To give me back some of the power I gave to her. Make us partners. But she met her eternity when our generation was presenting so there’s that.” 

“Wait, wait, wait… you’re siblings.” Jean leans back to stare at Eren, read his face and make sure that he heard everything just right. 

Blue-green eyes look amused but serious all the same. “Siblings make for strong offspring and purer blood. It’s not uncommon practice for wolves in the forest.” 

That makes sense, especially when Jean considers how the animal kingdom works. And then it makes him think about Eren calling him a dog –a fake- and Jean’s starting to get where he’s coming from because they’re so different. Even within their similarities. 

Maybe he’s less of a wolf than he thought he was. 

“Anyway, if I hadn’t met you, I would’ve been the top mate choice for competition. And, before you ask, competition is when unmated alphas fight for the right to be with unmated betas or omegas. It’s an option given to those who have no particular mate in mind, not a requirement.” 

So fucking different… 

“So, because of me, you’re off the market?” 

“Because of you, we’re stuck with each other for the rest of our lives. So making this work is kind of important, yeah.” They have no choice but to make things work and Eren thinks they have a shot if they can manage to get over how different they are. 

If. 

And Jean’s thinking along the same lines, which is why he says, “We’ll have to compromise. A shit ton, probably. But, for now, maybe you can just tell me the top three things you expect or want from me. Just three and we can build on to that later.” It’ll be easier that way –if he knows what Eren’s top expectations are then maybe they really do have a shot beyond what their biology dictates. 

Eren takes a second to mull those words around head and let them seep into his tongue. He’s still trying to be the least bit offensive and mindful so- “You need to get back to your roots –my pack won’t respect you otherwise.” And Eren wants his eternal mate to be respected by his pack –his family. Wants them to become equals at some point. “I want to be able to trust you beyond our biological connection.” Because trust between mates and pack members is essential and integral to survival. “And I want to understand you –not as a dog or wolf or whatever but, as yourself because I’m man enough to admit that I’m biased and I don’t want that to get in the way. Not more than it does or is or has or what have you. If that makes sense.” 

“It does.” Which is all that Jean can say at the moment because he’s kind of awed by how unselfish Eren’s expectations and wants are. More so when he considers what he wants or was prepared to say. 

Like, he wanted Eren to move with him back to the city and Jean wants Eren to only be as a part of his life as he has to be until Jean’s used to the idea. He also wanted Eren to learn how to live outside of the forest so he wouldn’t end up a hindrance when and if he could get him to go back with him. 

Now, however, Jean feels so fucking stupid because Eren’s already thinking about _them_ as opposed to himself and- And he’s more mature than Jean gave him credit for. More mature than Jean and Jean’s the older one here so- “Alright. We pretty much want the same things.” So he lies through his teeth because it’s better than sounding like a complete jackass when things are going so well. 

But Eren can tell Jean’s lying –can hear the way his pulse jumps and smell the way his scent shifts for the briefest of seconds. And he lets it slide for the same reasons. That aside, he’s still trying to wrap his head around how bizarre it is to be so acutely aware of another wolf –of Jean- when he’s known him for such a short period of time. One day he’s sure he’ll be used to it. “Well, since we’re on the same page, how would you like to gain the respect of my pack leader during the meeting tomorrow?” 

Gaining someone’s respect… Jean doesn’t like the sound of that. Doesn’t like it because he’s never had to _gain_ respect –not with his name and the dominance attached to him. It’s always been given and tested but never _earned_. 

And now he’s being asked to do the unlikely and unthinkable. 

For Eren. 

For Eren who’s staring at him with those gorgeous fucking eyes as his emotions twist between hope and disappointment and Jean feels like he prefers hopeful Eren to disappointed so- “What do I have to do?” And it’s worth it, submitting, because Eren looks surprised but happy and Jean sort of wishes he had his phone because he’d take a picture just to remember the first time he put that look on Eren’s face. 

“Before the meeting tomorrow, challenge Erwin, my pack leader.” 

“What?” 

“He’ll kick your ass but you’ll gain his respect as a man and a fellow alpha, at least within our pack. It’s considered an initiation or a greeting- 

“Between the new alpha joining the pack and the leader who’s already present. It’s a custom at the retreats too, so…” Jean shrugs because he’s used to being challenged but he’s not used to losing. Not at all. “Do you all honestly think you’re that much stronger than wolves that live in the city?” He honestly wants to know. 

That question makes Eren outright laugh. “We call you dogs… that should be answer enough. But it’s not just your kind, my pack _knows_ that it’s the strongest because we have no reason to believe otherwise. We’ve been challenged by other packs for territory and won, we’ve destroyed clans of hunters, and we have the respect of other supernatural beings. So we _are_ strong, no doubt, because we’ve experienced a lot and we’ve survived it all. Surpassed it. There’s no reason that we shouldn’t believe that we’re the strongest.” But Jean has the potential to be like them –Eren can feel it in his gut. Feels it more when they’re connected –all of that untapped power and potential… Just the thought makes him shudder and wrap his arms around Jean’s neck before nuzzling just beneath the chin because the idea of his mate being strong… stronger than Erwin or even Mikasa- “You’ll have the same mindset after a few cycles with my pack.” 

Jean growls because Eren’s moving against him and Eren’s blood is thrumming –he’s so fucking warm, Eren is, and he _wants_. That heady scent hits Jean’s nose like a punch to the gut but it’s the emotions (lust/elation/surprise/fear/curiosity) that really set him off. Make his mind hazy and starts to kick up at the edges of his raw instincts because Eren’s so provocative with his words and sentiments and movements… 

Eren leans back to eye Jean with vivid golden corneas that are hypnotizing and then he’s licking at Jean’s chin and lips- “Fuck now, talk more later.” It’s not a question. 

But, if it were, Jean’s answer would be, “Definitely.” Because he can’t get enough once they get started. It probably has something to do with being in the beginning stages of their bond but Jean doesn’t give a fuck. He’s starting to get used to the drive to posses Eren –to fill him, claim him, mark his caramel tinted flesh, intertwine their emotions in the same manner as their bodies… 

The thought of becoming a _them_ becomes more tantalizing with every second that ticks by. 

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, things between them are just chugging along now! I've got a lot more to explain and a big world to build but I think I've got this!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, and if you dug it, drop a line! I don't bite, I promise!


End file.
